


Not without you

by DraBelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I read too much sad jeanmarco lately and I just needed some fluff, M/M, this kind of happened, well yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren indeed managed it to secure the gate of Trost with the large rock and while Armin and Mikasa hurry to help Eren, Jean and his friends head back towards the walls so that they can climb up again and help the others to defeat the rest of the now trapped Titans within Trost.</p>
<p>But it seems, the luck had left Jean, because a further time his gear breaks and he is cursed to ran for his life on the streets, discovering a specific, freckled person too close to a Titan for his liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not without you

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt ever to write something for this fandom. I read a lot of Jeanmarco lately and I just woke up and thought damn - I need to do this. I kind of failed to make it super-dramatically - so have a portion of fluff <3
> 
> Sorry if the idea itself is not new, cause seriously who hadn't thought yet about Jean saving Marco hm? This was done all on the present day, which probably means I won't write anything in weeks..
> 
> Still not native english (as if that would ever change^^) - so message mistakes and I will correct them.

    

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_It was done! The gate was secured! Eren really had done it!_

Landing on the next available roof, the tall guy with the two coloured hair turned anew and looked back towards the gate, which he already couldn't see clearly anymore, due to the high houses and the reason, that he already was too far away now to really recognize the destroyed gate or the rock itself, which Eren had placed.

Still between the feelings of being impressed that this impossible sounding task was finished and the upcoming joy of returning soon back up the wall when they were allowed, Jean left the gate behind, to face the direction he wanted to run forward to.

There were still way too many titans gathering around and despite having them trapped within Trost, he knew very well how easy and specifically fast his life could end, as long as he wasn't out of reach and on top of the walls.

Once it already almost happened, as Jean was already be able to feel the tight grip of a titans fingers around one of his legs, as he had led his friends and camerades towards the headquarter.

A short second of immobility followed and Jean pressed his teeth together – now was not the time of thinking about any past occurrences. Trost had still enough enemies left and even when the others were on their own, Jean hoped with all his self that they would make it through this fight as good as they had done with heading towards the headquarters as they ran out of gas earlier.

After watching, how Eren had trapped the gate, he had seen Mikasa and Armin approaching him in the presence of another soldier, so that was the reason, he could turn. On their way back, in his presence, Annie, Connie and Marco, they had separated, so that they would strike more of those creatures down, as if they would have been stayed together.

With his next jump, the tall one almost was been grabbed from his left, but fortunately he slipped through the gigantic fingers, before they could get a hold on him. Turning on the roof, Jean jumps higher to the chimney and uses his gear to trail around the top of a church-tower, before he finally could see the momentarily kneeling titan.

Shit, that was at least a thirteen meter class. _At least._

Jean bit his lip, while he used the trigger a further time, to get on a better angle to slice the neck. Although thinking it himself, he could almost hear someone else saying the words he needed for now.

_Okay, calm, breathe, you can do that, Jean.._

Just another Titan. A large one, yeah. But it was not different to any others he had experienced in those long hours since Trost was been attacked. He could do that.

With a deep breath, the blonde uses his gas, getting faster and with another swirl around that tower of the church, he manages it to cut deep enough that the creature with large brown eyes and a grin crashes into the next front of houses to his right. Smoke went out of that wound and slowly the gigantic creature slided along the bricks, before it finally crashed down on the street.

„Yeah!“, the proud call sounded through the air, when Jean swung back to the roof, he was standing on before. A last time, the boy with the two haircolours looked down, seeing that the flesh already started to rot, like it should when he had truly slaughtered the beast and he snorted a last time, before looking into the other direction.

Moving forward through, over and between the houses, his goal – the wall – came closer and closer – the spot he would finally be safe then, looking back on what they had achieved, even when it had cost a lot of lives.

This time humanity had won with Erens help and their all wills to fight against the Titans til their last breaths.

„Jean!“, a voice called out and using his gear, the sandy-blond turned sharp right, landing near a large chimney, besides Connie, who looked down on the street, frowning.

„What the hell are you waiting for, idiot?“, Jean scolded, seeing that two Titans down there had turned their back towards them. A perfect angle to just slice their necks from up here, if they would jump down. His blades still in his hands, Jean already wanted to move forward, but the smaller one stopped him by grabbing his wrist, his eyes more widened than usual.

Realizing that something must be wrong then, Jean immediately turned his head back, noticing that the two creatures knelt there, observing a small sort of path between two houses, which ended in a dead end and Jean bit his lip. His stomach twisted in a bad assumption.

„Don't tell me, someone we know is hiding in there, trapped..“, he murmured quietly, his gaze fixed on that small opening. It was large enough to be able as human to get in, but not wide enough to use the maneuver gear properly and both houses definitely too high to climb it without it.

Despite his bad feelings, Connie only shrugged slightly.

„I am not sure to be honest – I came over from the markets direction and they already knelt here.. but this is weird, Jean. I mean, we don´t see anyone there, they just kneel and look.. they don´t even try to grab anything.“

For a moment, the blond indeed asked himself what they were doing, but then he shrugged slightly and turned towards his friend.

„No matter what exactly is there, when they don´t move, we should use the opportune moment..“

His friends eyes went away from the Titans and towards Jeans for a short second, before they went back to their prior goal. But before Jean can say anything else, the smaller one nods and get his blades ready.

„Yeah, lets take them down! I'll go left, you right.“

Another nod, this time from Jean and both jump down the high roof, using their gear and at the crucial moment they cut through the flesh, like they have trained it for the last three years. Both Titans immediately fell down and the smoke appeared on their necks, signalising their death.

Approaching the path and slipping through the opening which was too small for the titans fingers, Jean noticed already the blood and the smashed legs, before he truly could see the corpse itself. But when he could he swallowed hardly.

Apparently the one, who lay here had still lived when he fleed into this, but a large piece of bricks and stone and rubble had cost him his life, before he could make it out here. Yet, it is still bright enough in here to see the liveless blue eyes and the suprise on his expression.

„And?“, Connies voice sounded somewhere behind him. „What is it, Jean?“

The blond shortly shook his head, diving up out of his thoughts, before he returned to his friend, trying to banish the image of the corpse as much as he had tried it with the ones, he had seen getting eaten.

„I don't know him, but he's dead anyway.. someone from the Garrison.“

As if both boys would have made a deal before, they shared a few seconds of silence, before they went up again on the roofs. Even with the secured gate, the streets weren't safe enough to stay down.

Yet.

„I see you up there, Connie..“, the taller of both mentioned, gesturing towards the walls and Connie only smirked, before he headed towards another direction than Jean, trying as much as he self does – to slice titans on their way back up.

The next landing was truly a harsh one, the trigger on his right side still too heavy to pull it in time and already more than once, he had landed on something else than his feet. Cursing the damn thing, he had ripped off another dead soldier, Jean made a second move, swinging forward.

He had to reach up to the wall – he had to make it.

Still not close enough and seeing more Titans in this area, this time, he truly noticed the exact moment, when the gear broke, cause he was right in the moment of pulling forward, when a metallic sound interrupted him in pulling. Immediately trying it again, the blond cursed loudly, before he tried to avoid a crash against a wall by running along it.

But even so, he couldn't move on with just one part functioning and soon enough Jean was a further time on the place he wanted to avoid the most – the street.

„Shit!“, more a hiss than actually a true word.

Seriously, how much bad luck could someone have? Had fate deceided to leave him? His gear broke the second time! On the same day!

Considering the fact, that he had ripped it off a dead person could probably explain everything – it was been damaged either due the fall of that said person or from the bricks which had laid next to the soldier.

Looking fast forward and back, Jean could not see any Titans on this part of the street, but that didn't mean, they would not come, as soon as they would see him.

But – what should he do now? Head back into some house and hide until he could be sure that he would be safe? Now where the gate was closed, it was probably just a question of time, til all left Titans would be wiped out and the soldiers would start to look for death and still living people.

Or should he rather try to go up that wall, even when he had only one side functioning? If he would fall, he would not end better than being eaten.

Damn, what now?

His mind was racing, as the blonde stood up and ran forward, so that he wouldn't be any longer on that large street, where it would be easy to spot him. Abusing his lower lip with his teeth, Jean ran as fast as he could, just to turn left as soon as he saw a smaller street – and – immediately stopped.

Titan. Infront. Kneeling.

For several seconds the only thing Jean could do was breathe, his eyes widened, before the shock faded as soon as it came, as he noticed that the Titan hadn't sensed him yet. Hadn't crashed him yet and he was still alive, standing there, looking towards that giantic beast.

No, instead of looking at him, his side faced Jean, but nonetheless he could see the large eyes, shining strangely and directed forward to a part of a house.

Its distraction laid on...

_Oh god no.._

Marco.

Without gear, without gas. Only his blades in his hands, slowly stumbling backwards.

His eyes were as wide as Jeans, his gaze fixed on the Titan infront of him and his grasp around the grip of the blades so tight, that his knuckles seemed to shine white. Blood shimmered on his brown hair in the sinking sun, covered one side of his pale face and even went down on his neck. His shoulder seemed to be damaged, cause he had lowered it, the blade moving a bit slower on that side.

Despite that he appeared to be rather uninjured.

Merely seconds passed, but as the Titan moved and its hand went forward, the intention clear – grabbing Marco to do to him what so many other soldiers had to endure while being overrun from those enemies.

In that moment something clicked inside Jeans mind.

No more deaths would happen beneath him, not when he could prevent it – and for sure not this one. And if Jean would have to give even the last of his self – he wouldn't let Marco behind, wouldn't watch how he had to endure the pain, wouldn't listen to his screams.

No – Jean would not let Marco die!

_Not him!_

Before he could even think properly about what he would do or how to help or even how to save both without having a proper gear to defend theirselves, he screamed.

A sound so sudden and harsh, yet recognizably human, full of rage and anger due to what they did to humanity but also fear for maybe losing his best friend. The only one encouraging him in whatever it was during their trainee years, staying at his side since that very first day, stopping him when he was too easy raged, soothing him when it was needed and just.. being there for him.

Words inside that scream weren't even necessary. It was just an impulse to distract, but also a valve for once, letting out what he never could form into words, letting out the feelings he had tried to swallow down and not turning them against others.

_Not him!_

The Titan finally stopped his movement towards Marco and turned its ugly face, looking over what had made that distracting sound. Although not truly noticing it, Jean could hear Marco saying his name, being called in a sound between relieved, surprised and feared.

Seconds, merely less seconds, before a jerk went through his body, Jean tensed and started running forward.

_Not him!_

Facing the deathly creature and coming closer and closer, the sandy-blond knew he had only one chance – one single try.

Only one.

Opening its mouth, the Titan revealed his teeth, where in its interstitially still were some arms hanging and Jean jumped, as it grabbed after him. He pulled the trigger of his left side, the last functioning one and when he used his gas, he packed Marco with him, bringing them on the other end of the street, where he landed again, grabbed his friends wrist and just tugged him with him, starting to run around the corner.

Marco didn't even say anything, when they landed, he ran immediately with Jean, so that the older one let go of his wrist, to make the running part more easier than always intertwining with each other due to the contact. Both were fully aware how close the following Titan was and how fast they had to hide now to escape the death.

Still hearing the footsteps behind, Jean gestured to the right and as soon the alley came, both ran in. Marco trusted Jean, since he was been the one who grew up here and knew the streets. Following that pattern of gestures, both managed to run three streets and increase their advance, before they dared to sneak into a house and went immediately away from everything, which would reveal their presence, the windows and the door.

Being away from that Titan was good and well, but they also did not want to risk meeting any others.

Out of breath, adrenaline still racing through their bodies, the boys went towards the stairs, squeezing theirselves into the free and dark spot beneath them. With the sinking sun the darkness beneath the stairs would help hiding them from being seen from the outside and yet they were able to lurk if the air would be clear again.

With the damped noises of the stamping Titans, all they could hear for now were their breaths, hasty, harsh and patchy, even when both tried to lower it and calm fast.

Jean, being the slightly smaller one was - because of that fact - also the one who sat closer to the wood of the stairs and yet he reached out. For the moment, the older one did not even think about anything else, than that both had made it in here and yet, even if they were not safe – they were alive – both.

Pulling Marco towards his side and deeper beneath the stairs as much as he could, Jean leaned his forehead against the others shoulder, closing his eyes for now, while he hoped the feeling of his racing heart would fade soon once their bodies would calm again.

He seriously didn't even want to think about what would have happened, if his gear weren't broken the second time and what would have happened if he had taken another road to run, another side to come down after his fall.

Only the fact that he clenched his hand tightly in his lap was a further sign that said hand trembled thinking about what would have happened if h wouldn´t been there to that time.

He would have lost him.

Marco would've been dead and no one would have known it, til they would find him. If even.

Turning slightly, the taller one did not know accurately, through which thoughts his best friend was going now, but what he noticed distinct was the gesture Jean made. The proprietorial or rather protective grip around his waist, his forehead on his shoulder, the fist in his lap. Jean was one to fastly raging about anything, but if it was serious trouble, he was one to hide it better than people thought.

Not able to use his currently free arm properly due to his shoulder, the brunet simply tilted his head a bit, to at least lean it slightly on top of Jeans, while both waited for the stamps to fade and their breaths to calm truly. His uninjured hand came to rest on top of Jeans on his waist, small, little movements with one or two fingers to let him know it was okay, he was alright, they were alive and together, trying to soothe Jean in the only gestures he dared to do for now.

Long minutes both spent in silence, fearing that they would be discovered every second, being ripped apart from each other and out of life. Only slowly their breaths used to be longer and deeper, seemed to even adjust itselfs to the rhythm of the other one in their embrace.

And then finally after what felt for an age, the stamping noises become quieter and faded more, leaving both in the mere silence of their quiet breaths. Some more seconds blended into minutes, until Marco took a deep breath, interrupting their breathing rhythm and lifted his head again, turning it towards Jean, so that he could look at him as soon as his friend would lift his head too.

„Jean..“, he whispered quietly, not daring yet to speak out loud, but his friend only moved his head slightly, signalising a shake of it more than actually doing it.

Like he had done it before, Marco repeated his little gesture, gently moving his fingers over the tight grip of Jeans hand, to assure him he was alright and that they – for now – were safe.

It still needed its time, but then slowly, Jean lifted his head off Marco and looked up, meeting the friendly, kind brown he was used to see since three years already. But nothing could replace the huge relief which rushed through his veins, seeing them focused on his own person, alive and yeah, caring. Even a bit darkened in concern as much as he could see with the fading light outside.

„Thank you, Jean..“, Marco whispered, his sincerity and honesty even hearable in his whispers, but their meaning lasted heavy in the silence. Both knew the hidden message lingering in the air.

If Jean would not have been there, Marco wouldn't be alive.

Alone the thought tightened Jeans throat and he nodded slightly, not able for now to respond in words. But the interactions, even if small, helped to finally calm more. The slight trembling of his hand stopped and he even loosened the firm grip he had made.

_Marco is here..._ Jean repeated in his thoughts. _Here and alive... He is safe for now.. He is here..._

Like Marco had done it before, the older of both took a deep breath as if he had to finally accept the fact that they were alright so far and only then he was able to sit a bit more up.

With his movement, also Marco moved a bit, to make more room for Jean, but as soon as he tried it, the grip around him tightened again and he looked back towards his friend, an assuring, half smile on his face.

„Calm, Jean.. I won't go.. I only intended to give you more space..“

Jean nodded and tried to smile back, but dropped it as soon as he noticed it wouldn´t work.

„I know, I know..“, he retorted as if he had not tried to hold his friend back, pressed on his own side and slowly he let go of him, so that he was able to carefully move, now sitting infront of him, but still in their hidden spot.

The darkness faded more and more as the day disappeared and the night slowly started, but for now Jean was still able to see his friend completely. Concern was visible in his eyes, as he slowly reached out, lifting one of Marcos strands of brunet hair, to be maybe able to recognize the wound on his head, but he couldn't.

The blood was already drying and hardened itself, so Jean would have needed a candle to see and that was a risk, none of them was going to achieve.

A slow hiss from Marco let Jean leave his head for now, the bleeding seemed to have stopped already, so there was no need in hurting him or trying to make anything like a bandage, when he was not able to clean the wound at first.

„What happened to your shoulder?“, Jean asked, when he sank back on his knees and Marcos gaze followed his down to the said part of his body.

„Well..“, he said, his tone actually lighter than it should have been, considering what happened. „..when one of those Titans gripped my rope I ended up crashing against a part of the house, so.. I can not really move much anymore. Even less since it seemed we are out of immediate danger..“

Jean nodded slightly, his amber eyes still on that part, before he looked up when Marco spoke again.

„Are you alright, Jean?“  
„Yes, I'm.. I'm okay. Not injured.“  
„I am glad about that..“

The taller one hold his gaze and Jean swallowed slightly, before he sighed, still quiet.

„But you are“, he pointed out the obvious and Marco smiled slightly, but he shook his head and rested his back against the wood of the wall.

„True, but rather injured than dead. Thank you Jean, seriously..“, he repeated his gratitude and Jean only waved, not even mention that Marco would have done it for him too.

That was a fact which didn't need to be pointed out. It was a unspoken truth, not only between them, but between every squad, every unit and every member of each corpse – helping the others when they were able to do so.

Risking their own life to save what was useful and to help what could be helped. They had enough losts by fighting against those Titans, of course they would help each other then. With each lost soldier, chances were getting rarer to beat them.

Before the last light would disappear truly, Jean helped Marco careful out of his jacket and they used it to bind his useless arm against his body for now, giving his shoulder a bit more easing by securing that his arm wouldn't move to much, when they would head out again the next day. And then shortly after they finished, it was getting faster darker, than they could even say it out loud.

Jean could only recognize a few things in the room and even less Marco, but he was well aware where his friend sat. He heard Marco breathe, as if he wanted to say something again, but before he could another sounds of stamping were hearable and both listened attentive from the spot, they sat.

Still hidden, still silent, in new fear to be maybe recognized, even when it was dark now and some of the smaller Titans were less active during the night.

Time seemed to pass even slower than it was possible, but then finally the sounds were gone and. Both bodies lost their tense at the same time and Jean could feel, that Marco reached forward as his fingers brushed the leather stripes on his thighs.

„Jean..“, was the only noise after that and although shortly hesitating, Jean actually could not deny anything, his hand moved to meet Marcos in the dark.

Neither of them was afraid of the darkness and neither was in fear right now, knowing fully what their duty as soldiers actually way. And yet, probably due to their friendship, it was nice to feel that they weren't alone right now.

That both were together here, bearing the hours of hiding side on side.

Marco had not dared to move his fingers further, as he had felt the leather beneath them, cause he did not really know, where exactly his hand was right now, but Jean did not respond something else than giving him his own hand, so he assumed it was been still okay.

Although not saying anything, the brunet knew he needed medical treatment. He couldn't move his arm much and even with it secured on his side the pain was there each second, his head also hurt, but for now it was not too bad. Marco tried to direct his attention to anything else than the pain, so who would be better than being with his friend right now?

But be it for good or bad, he felt rather weak right now, so once their fingers were intertwined the brunet let out a small sigh and leaned his head back against the wood, closing his eyes. Although he hadn't said anything about his state, Jean moved, coming back towards his side.

But he shifted his position a bit more and when he reached out for Marco, he directed him a bit, so that in the end, Marco leaned backwards against Jeans chest. The other one had his arm around the taller, so that he wouldn't slip away and land on his bad shoulder, but lay enough to get rest if he needed to. With injuries on their head there was no joking behind, both could not needed it to fail their escape the next day.

Stretching his feet out, Marco collided with the other side of the wall and placed his soles against it, laying his head slightly back, so that it rested on Jeans shoulder and even when it didn´t happen on purpose, their breathes adjusted a further time, flowing as if they would be only one to breathe.

It was quiet, it was comfortable and above all, it gave him more safety than he could have imagine. More than he ever had felt before in Jeans presence and just to keep it clear, Jean was one of three people, who had ever made Marco feel safe, so it meant a lot. The brunet smiled thankful.

„Can you read my mind now?“, he said whispering, joking obviously about it and could almost hear the smile in Jeans words.

„Shut up, you need rest..“  
„Mmh, we are very nice again today, aren't we?“  
„I was nice enough to not kick Erens ass the last _three_ days..“  
„Truly a step forward.“  
„Agreed..“

A few seconds passed, in which both just smiled silently. They savoured the fact right now, that the other one, the one, who was the most important, was right now here too, spending the time in here, until they could head back outside and back to their people.

For a while no more words were exchanged and Marco even let slip his guard a bit, getting tired by the occurences before and the state he was in. The idea of sleep sounded suddenly really nice, even when there were still Titans out there, they sat here for a while and nothing happened, it would not help to get no sleep at all and have troubles the next day to escape to the wall, yes?

So the taller could not really do anything against the wish to sleep, which his body forced more and more, his mind already ina state shortly before.

That was the moment, he noticed Jean moved.

It was not much, just a little bit with the arm on which Marco didn't lean on, but he needed his muscles to move said arm and that Marco could feel on his back. Nothing special happened and soon, the brunet was shortly before sliding into sleep again, when Jean moved again, but this time, Marco could feel it.

The gently movement of Jeans arm coming over him, his hand resting on his uninjured shoulder slightly, while his fingers seemed to draw some lines and patterns, the touch itself not heavier than that of a feather.

Not daring to move, Marco stayed still, only breathing in the same rhythm he had done before. His mind still seemed tired and lazy, but he was wake enough to follow the gentle movements from his friend, who obviously thought, he would be asleep.

There was no other solution than this, cause never before he had done something like this, had touched him in ways, like he did now.

Still gentle his fingers moved anew, down on his upper arm, along his forearm, til Jean had placed his own limb finally around Marco, his hand only less cm away from Marcos. The movement of his fingers seemed to be not more than a twitch against the fabric, but Marco could feel their warmth on his skin, could feel the weight, even if it wasn't heavy.

Maybe a few more serious thoughts should have emerged in his mind, maybe he should have inquestion this, all of it.

But he didn't.

Marco savoured the touches itself, witnessing so tender movements, he never had seen Jean doing to anyone or anything. As if he was the first one to get this, the first one to feel what Jean also was able to do. It just seemed to be right to stay still, to receive the soothing gestures, Jean had in mind.

No matter what it looked like.

It felt good, didn't it? Was not simply _that_ the only excuse he would need? That he liked it to feel and Jean to give?

But did he truly need an excuse anyway?

For what?

For savouring moments with a human who meant much more than he had thought he ever would? For feeling that it was the right thing to do? For the relief that Jean had been there and was been able to save his life – again?

A few more minutes passed, in which Marcos mind seemed to be silent and he only felt the warmth of the body behind him, the closeness to Jean and sensing his scent, who had accompanied him the last three years.

No, the brunet deceided, as Jeans little finger twitched and made contact with his own bare skin, he truly didn't need any reason to like what happened right now.

Aware, that he would reveal now that he wasn´t asleep, Marco moved his hand over Jeans and immediately the body behind tensed. Marco could feel it all over his back and even beneath his hand. But all he did, was intertwine their fingers once more, like they had done it before and he rubbed soothingly with his own thumb over Jeans skin, signalising it was alright.

Although still tensed, the taller one noticed that Jean slowly relaxed more and he turned his head a bit aside, making himself a slight bit more comfortable against his friend.

„Marco..“, Jeans whisper was sounded a few minutes later, but although the brunet was tired, he opened his eyes in the darkness, able to see at least a few silhouettes in the moonlight, so he was able to recognize, that Jean had his eyes opened, looking down at him.

„Hmm?“, the taller one responded, moving his head more aside so that he was able to return the gaze, but Jean stayed quiet.

„Jean?“

More seconds passed, in which the other opened his lips a few times, but nothing went out and finally, the brunet moved, guiding the hand he had hold gently more to his other hand, so that at least their fingertips were together, before moving his uninjured arm and cupping Jeans jaw from below.

„Jean, what is it..?“, he asked, this time with a bit more voice, even when it was still quiet. But even Marco itself had heard the concern in his tone and that was probably also the reason, his friend finally reacted.

He leaned forward and Marcos sight darkened as Jean came too close and rested his cheek gently against his freinds forehead. Even when he only whispered, the trembles in his voice were noticable for Marco.

„I thank... whoever is in charge up there... that I didn't lose you..“, he finally admitted and slowly breathed out, as if those words had cost him more than he had thought they would. And Marco, being the only one who had access to Jean since their very first day as trainees could clearly confirm, that it was indeed not an easy task.

Jean was neither dumb nor stupid, he just simply didn't believe in anything about a life after death or heaven and hell, fate and destiny or anything religious in any way. And Marco knew that.

So yes, for his own specific art, Jean had confessed something rather important, but Marco had his own way to remind Jean of himself, when he answered him.

„I rather thank you, Jean..“, he whispered silently and his hand went more up, slowly sliding through the soft, smooth hair of his friend, not noticing the little sigh, which followed from the other one because of that. „You were the one, who rescued me... without you, I wouldn't be here anymore.“

„Please, Marco... Don't say that..“  
„But it is true.“  
„I don't want to hear it anyway..“

A slight smirk tugged on the corners of his lips.

„Shall I rather tell you, how incredible you are?“  
„Oh shut up, Bodt, I was being sincere here, okay?“

This time, the brunet couldn't fight against the smile, before he nodded slightly.

„Understood Kirstein. I do it then when we are back inside of Wall Rose.“

A snort followed.

„We are here on our own, surrounded by what do I know how many Titans and without gear or gas for both of us and you deceide to discover your sassy side?“  
„One time is always the first..“, he replied as serious as he could do.  
„The moment is not really suitable for this.“  
„Not?“ Innocent question, which wasn´t the slightest bit innocent and both knew it on same parts.  
„No.“  
„What do you rather suggest us doing then?“  
„W-what?“

Marco smiled again, hearing Jean stutter a bit was always a rare moment. Seriously. But despite their rather light conversation, Jeans cheek still leaned against his forehead and his fingers still stroked gently through his smooth hair, while he could feel Jeans fingers on his other hand, moving carefully to not cause him more pain than he already had.

This time whispering his words again, the brunet repeated his question from before.

„What do you rather suggest to do then, Jean?“

Although both had not changed their positinos, Marco could feel Jeans breath on his skin as he slowly exhaled. His lips tingled due to the slight breeze of his breath.

„I don't know..“

„You don't?“, he asked back in the same silent way, Jean had answered and the sandy-brown haired one whispered the _No_ with a further breath, again the breeze brushing over Marcos lips.

For mere seconds silence filled the room again, only their breathing was heard, before Marco swallowed firm, daring to speak anew.

„May I suggest something then..?“, he hesitatingly asked, still whispering, still leaning against Jean. The other nodded slightly, only once. More of it was not necessary. Both were close enough to notice the smalles movements from the other.

Again silence was spread, as if Marco hadn't said anything and yet both were fully aware of the slight changes. Marcos finger sliding through the hair with a bit more strength now. Jeans finger left the unmovable hand and slowly, as if in slow-motion went up on his chest to rest on his neck, the tip of his thumb drawing along the line of his jaw.

The connection between their skins, forehead and cheek, was broken as Jean moved down in the same moment, when Marco did up. Like they were supposed to know how to move in the same time. Like they were supposed to know what would happen before it really happened.

Slowly, as if the other one would be something precious and yet something fragile, their lips met. Soft, gently and utterly tender in a way none of them had ever experienced before. Incredible and yet normal, affected and yet chaste, hidden but opened, tasting more and yet knowing it will be enough for now.

As if it was something new and yet something both knew too well, a familiarity none of them could ever describe, but feeling like home.

Believing it would have been lasted for ages, althought it only were minutes, the couple removed their lips as slowly as they had found each other, but none of them removed the position of his head, their lips still hovering over each other.

Truthes were already been transmitted within the sweet moment they shared, now it would lay in their hands to move along with their feelings and their future, making sure that the other part of theirselves would not receive less than they deserved.

And yet there was not much more to say than finally saying out loud what both boys had secretly known deep inside since their first talk that evening three years ago – they would complete each other, like no one ever would be able to do so.

„Don't ever leave..“

„Not without you..“

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Author's Note:**

> Although I never wrote Jean or Marco before (or any of the others from AoT) it was kind of refreshing. I like Marcos gentle nature and that Jean is so full of energy.. If I will get an other idea, I probably will do it again.


End file.
